In connection with the in-store display of small product items, it is a common practice to provide display trays arranged to receive a plurality of product items in a front-to-back column, with a spring actuated pusher arrangement at the back of the column for automatically moving the product column forward each time a product is removed from the front of the display. This provides a more sales-attractive display by keeping the merchandise always available at the front of the display where it is easily seen and easily removed.
Inasmuch as products sold in such displays come in various sizes and shapes, it is typical to provide for width-adjustability of the trays to accommodate different types of products. Advantageous forms of display trays of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,745,906, 6,866,155, 6,886,700, 6,889,855, and 7,032,761, owned by Trion Industries, Inc., assignee of this invention. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Storeowners are presented with a wide variety of environments for the display of merchandise. Some are displayed on shelves, others are supported from panels or supports on gondolas, etc. It is desirable to enable such merchandisers to accommodate as many display circumstances as practicable with a modular display system that can readily be adapted to the particular circumstances in which the display is to be presented. Historically, this has required the merchandisers to invest in and maintain a wide variety of different display systems, which represents significant cost and inconvenience to the merchandiser.